Twisted Hearts
by xforbiddenplay
Summary: The untold story of a cold-hearted, terrifying killer and a tragic, legendary priestess


The untold story of a cold-hearted, terrifying killer and a tragic, legendary priestess.

I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Bankotsu<strong>

I am a feared murderer, a wanted mercenary leader. Thousands of beings have died by my hands, their crimson blood forever staining my skin.

She is a famous priestess, mostly known for the tremendous betrayal that lead to her premature demise. She has impressive abilities and outstanding powers of purification and therefore has helped and saved millions in the long run.

We are exact opposites; a dirty, blood-stained bandit and a pure, beautiful heroine. Fated to be mortal enemies from the day we were brought ino this earth full of war and hatred.

Yet why is it that I have these feelings? How is she so much more different than any other I have come across? Is it because we share the nameless fate of the deceased? Or is it because, very slowly, she's showing me life beyond my ruthless killing?

* * *

><p><em>"The violent and continuous thrashing, the terrified glazed-over eyes, the last whisper of breath escaping from a pinched windpipe. This is all just an innocent fascination with death. But is there truly any innocence left? What innocence is there in a pair of hands long since stained by blood?"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Shhk.<em>

_Splish._

_Thunk._

The noise he had grown so accustomed to, the noise he craved, the noise he couldn't live without; the sound of someone's head being lopped off by his blade.

Murderous delight gleamed in his bright cerulean eyes as he maliciously grinned down towards his prey. The flickering light of the fire surrounding them bounced off of his perfect teeth and illuminated his handsome features eerily. The fresh blood of his prey's comrades stained and slowly dripped from his face, his hair, his eyes, his clothes, his blade.

"Why are you doing this?" The man cried out in pure horror, shielding his face with scrawny arms.

An amused, heartless laugh broke through the mercenary's lips as he sliced the great halberd through that man's neck.

_Shhk._

_Splish._

_Thunk._

Pride swelled in his heart at the sound of the noise, even more hot crimson blood splattering over his face and dripping down slowly, plopping against the scorched ground. "I need no reason to kill!" He familiarly declared to the flames licking the earth, devilish laughter bursting from his chest.

No one really knew how awful he could be at his worst, save for his brother-like companions. There were never any survivors when faced with his brutal attacks. But he was said to appear as a ghastly being, one without the slightest shred of a conscious or heart. A terrifying being who should be avoided at all costs, resembling more of a monster than a human man.

What had happened to manifest such a being? Who was born with the hunger for death, the thirst for blood, the need to kill?

* * *

><p><strong>Kikyo<strong>

I trust no one. I loathe all living things that freely roam this earth while my shred of a soul stays trapped, caged in this fragile clay body of mine, unable to grant me sustaining life and mobility unless I steal the sorrowful dead souls of women.

The immense weight of the world's pain and sorrow fell upon my own shoulders, before my death and after, piling on top of my own. I was shakily forced down to my knees, forced to become a mere shell of my former self.

But he stood there with his arm extended out, offering up his hand with a devilish smirk playing upon his lips.

Why is it that I cannot bring myself to loathe _him_? Is it because he shares the fate of the dead with me, so I feel nothing but sympathy? Or is it because he's teaching me how to truly live the life of an ordinary woman?

* * *

><p><em>"Most will say that nothing comes certain in life. But there is false hope in this statement, for life comes with many certainties such as pain and sorrow."<em>

* * *

><p><em>'Inuyasha...' <em>Kikyo stood atop a mountain, looking out into the sparkling ocean being illuminated by the bright full moon. Why was she having such thoughts of him?

_"Where will you go, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked hopefully. Suikotsu had just escaped and the Band of Seven had destroyed the village he stayed at. Kikyo's souls escaped from her body and her soul collectors were unable to pass through the harsh barrier created by Mt. Hakurei, so she could not return there._

_Kikyo moved her stoic gaze over to Kagome, catching her reincarnations eye. Kagome said nothing, but the pain was apparent. Kikyo watched her turn away swiftly, and had her answer. She wasn't wanted around. She politely declined Inuyasha's hinted invitation._

He loved her reincarnation. Kagome was more precious to him now, no matter how naive he seemed to be about it. Yes, he still yearned for Kikyo, but that was because they never worked things out. Kagome was able to give him what she couldn't anymore. Kikyo was unwanted, unneeded in this world, but she stayed to carry out her duty and revenge.

A single tear slipped down her cheek. _'What is this? Why am I crying?' _She let out a shaky breath and readjusted her quiver before turning away and walking silently back into the thick woods.

_'I care for no one.'_

But that was a lie. She did care for people, no matter how much she told herself she didn't. She did care for Inuyasha, she cared for Kaede and the girl Sayo, she cared for the villagers and the innocent. She felt sympathetic for all who shared her fate, such as Enju and Suikotsu. Why did she insist on telling herself she was alone?

What reason could anyone have to be alone in this world when they obviously had many that cared for them?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I apologize for not updating like anything recently. My laptop crashed twice. The first time because of a virus, and the second time because the day I got it back I was letting it go through critical updates and my mom went through a bitch fit and turned it off so now it doesn't work anymore :D awesome, right? Ugh. But anyways, chapter 2 for Vicious Heart is done and is waiting to be uploaded, chapter 5 of LWWCT is done and is going to be sent to my beta for one last review before being uploaded, and several chapters for Secrets are done and waiting to be uploaded. xD Okay. I promise, I'm still alive, I have no dropped anything!_


End file.
